


Forgiven.

by Emma Chen (Queen3mma)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Random & Short, Short, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen3mma/pseuds/Emma%20Chen
Summary: A short story about forgiveness.





	Forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in Wattpad under Queen3mma.

I remember it clearly like it happened yesterday. I know it is a cliche but it is true. The sky was a lovely blue with no clouds that day. As my phone rung I dreamt of touching the sky. I looked at my phone genuinely surprised "she" had called me. I haven't talked to she not since the incident. I don't talk about "she" often. My friends don't know why it is a sore subject but they don't ask. For some reason I still don't why maybe because I finally forgave her or I know something was wrong, I picked up. 

"Hello?"  
"I am sorry I called but this is urgent."  
"Yeah?"  
"I am-" "She" got interrupted by a guy.

"I have to make this call I can't talk to you at the moment."  
"But you promised!"  
"I will tell you later when I am done with this call."  
"Fine." Door is slammed.

"Sorry about that."  
"I am used to it."  
"Of course."  
"Just tell me why you called so we can go back to our lives."  
"Mom passed away and- "She" pauses trying not to cry."  
"What? You can't be serious she had 2 years left..."

##### 2 weeks later.

I enter the building feeling the grief increasing with every step. I haven't been sleeping well but who does when a loved one passes away. I didn't arrange the funeral, "She" did. Not because I forgiven her but I knew Mom would have not want to fail my classes. 

"Hi."  
I look up and see "She" in front of me.  
"Hello."  
An awkward silence fills the space between us.  
If someone was looking at us which someone is probably is considering who we are.  
"I-" We both say.  
"You go first." "She" said.  
"I want to apologize for what happened last year and for ignoring you."  
"No, I should apologize for making a decision about Mom's treatment without telling you first."

We would never be the same but this was a start. One step at a time.


End file.
